Despite continuing development in design of domestic electrical plugs, there is not yet available a plug in which electrical connections can be made simply and safely, by the majority of users. Although the making of connections in a conventional electrical plug is not a particularly difficult job, there are still many people who find themselves unable to cope with it.
Preferred embodiments of the invention aim to provide an electrical plug which is generally improved in this respect.
It is also known to provide an electrical connector comprising first and second members which are adapted to grip an electrical conductor therebetween, and which are so arranged that, upon attempted withdrawal of the conductor by pulling on the conductor, the two members are urged together by one of the members being caused to pivot in one direction to grip the conductor more firmly between the first and second members. However, in order to release the conductor from such a connector it is necessary to pivot said one of the members in the opposite direction.